


No One Knows Us [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Sports, Ba Sing Se, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Oral Sex, Paparazzi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pro-Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Sokka is the highest paid pro-bender in the league. He's also the league's only nonbending player, a fact that sells tickets as much as it makes the purists of the sport angry.Zuko was the second-best rated firebender in the major league, before his abrupt and mysterious retirement.It's (mostly) luck when they run into each other on the street.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	No One Knows Us [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No One Knows Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076867) by [CSHfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSHfic/pseuds/CSHfic), [VSfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSfic/pseuds/VSfic). 



> When I asked for podfic requests, VSfic said she wouldn't ask me to do anything explicit, but I'm not a coward

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4w37tbatcrsfyca/No_One_Knows_Us.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/no-one-knows-us/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave VSfic and CSHfic some love [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076867), or let me know in the comments! If you have any suggestions for podfic you would like me to record in the future, please let me know below, or come talk to me over on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The music is [New Song by Warpaint](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PhAMlJDMeI)


End file.
